


breathe you in

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Genderfluid Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson is a magician. Nico's the magician's assistant. (with genderfluid!Nico)</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe you in

People see Nico as the beautiful magician's assistant, with a shapely figure and curves in all the right places. Well, almost, a little lacking in the chest area, but that's because they'd like to think of Nico as a woman even though really, Nico could be man, woman, or both. Nico doesn't bother correcting them, because some days it's Nico with his blazer and dress shirt and finely tailored trousers, some days it's Nico with her black dress cut dangerously low at the back, just above the swell of her arse.

It's Jenson who sells his magic. He pulls flowers and rabbits and an assortment of other things out of his hat, turns scarves into parrots and parrots into confetti and makes it all disappear before they reappear again, in the middle of the crowd on some unsuspecting person's lap. The audience will go wild (they always do), and Nico will look on, holding position by Jenson's side, heart filled with pride. This is what Jenson lives to do, for his magic cannot be suppressed, and what better way to hide it than displaying it openly as a magic show?

The next trick usually involves Nico being cut into two and put together back again, but it isn't as if Jenson doesn't do it on a regular basis. They fuck and Nico will cry out and arch against Jenson and moan and fall apart and Jenson'll always be there afterwards, to fit the pieces back together again the way because they're two halves of a whole, but the audience doesn't need to know that.

The final act's the one that's the worst. Nico smiles, body taut and strung tight, holding on to the huge stopwatch as Jenson sinks to the bottom of a water tank with a straightjacket on. Nico tries not to think of Jenson slamming his body against the walls should he fail to take it off on time, tries not to think of Jenson struggling to breathe as air escapes his lungs. The audience waits with bated breath, watching as the number of seconds climb and Nico's knuckles are all white from gripping the stopwatch too hard. Just as the stopwatch hits the one minute mark, right on cue, Jenson disappears.

In that moment, Nico doesn't breathe.

(Because sometimes, for all of Jenson's magic, it's Nico who's the true magician. Nico will dive into the water if need be, will fumble with the locks and chains to free Jenson if Jenson can't make his restraints disappear. For whatever Jenson takes away from himself, Nico will restore, and they will give and take and give and take until they can do no more, and only then will they settle with what they have with one another.)

Jenson reappears behind Nico with a grin on his face, clothes perfectly dry. He bows, takes Nico's hand and thanks the audience for coming, and the audience erupts with cheers (as always) because no one will ever know how Jenson had managed to pull it off. Nico smiles, and this time it's a smile of relief because Jenson made it out alive.

'Hey,' Jenson says, after the curtains have come down. The audience is chanting _encore, encore_ , and Nico knows that Jenson isn't one to turn down such a request.

'They're waiting for you,' Nico says, looking up at Jenson.

'They can wait,' Jenson says. He takes Nico's hand, squeezing lightly. 'I'm still here.'

'You're stating the obvious,' Nico says wryly.

Jenson doesn't miss Nico's smile, nor does he miss the fond look in Nico's eyes. He leans in, placing a chaste kiss on Nico's lips. 'Ready for the encore?'

The curtains are drawing open again, and Nico squeezes Jenson's hand.

'Ready whenever you are.'


End file.
